User talk:Zakitaro
Triforce 14 (talk) 01:18, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Relationships Pretty much something like that. I wasn't sure whether to make a talk page or use one that ended quite some time ago so I guess I just tried something else to see where it would go. By the way, if possible, would you tell me how to hide some of the messages on my user talk page? I don't really want to keep the one about my "edit warring" since it's kind of misleading.--Zakitaro (talk) 08:10, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, sure. Use these tags: —'Ceiling Master' 23:33, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I am not exactly sure what I'm doing myself but I think I was originally trying to erase the text above. How exactly do I "use that tag" you showed me? Anyways though, how do I discuss this whole relationship thing? :::Sorry, guess I wasn't very clear about how to use them. If you look at this response in source now, you can see how it works. —'Ceiling Master' 18:35, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Please excuse my late response, but anyways, I still don't understand how to hide these messages. I might sound like a newbie for saying this (not exactly denying that) but I might be at a lost on this one. On a different topic though, I'm still wondering about the relationship thing.--Zakitaro (talk) 05:44, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Oops, sorry, didn't notice this in the RC. What are you wondering about the relationship thing? —'Ceiling Master' 19:24, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm wondering whether if it's okay or not to write about Link's relationship with some of the characters.--Zakitaro (talk) 06:16, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't personally have an issue with it, but I'd bring it up on Link's talk page regardless. —'Ceiling Master' 01:31, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Very well then. Still curious though, by using "tags" what exactly do you mean?--Zakitaro (talk) 05:27, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :::If you put this... :::... the line of text in between those two "tags" won't show up on a published page. —'Ceiling Master' 15:00, May 28, 2015 (U So that's what you meant. I guess I get it now. Thank you.--Zakitaro (talk) 09:45, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Contractions I noticed in one of your recent edits you changed a couple of phrases like "did not" and "was not" to "didn't" and "wasn't". The MoS (Manual of Style) and the rules of the Wiki in general say that contractions are a no-no. Just to keep things looking professional and encyclopedic, could you refrain from doing that in the future? Thanks. —'Ceiling Master' 18:40, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :I actually started doing that after seeing an admin do it. I guess that's the reason why said admin reverted the edit afterwards.--Zakitaro (talk) 02:59, July 14, 2015 (UTC Hylia I'm going ahead and removing the "personality" section you added for Hylia -- the problem with it is it's 90% conjecture, as we never actually see Hylia and don't know much about her personality (which you noted in the section itself). I'd also like to note that in general, we don't really use a lot of...embellishing techniques, I guess? In general, we kind of write things factually, and you seem to be adding a lot of flourish to the writing (i.e. "one dark and fateful day" as opposed to "eventually", or something, and constantly referring to Hylia as "Her Grace"). Obviously, there's nothing wrong with your writing, and I don't mean to insult you or anything of the sort -- it's just, in general, we keep the writing kind of factual here, more like an article and less like a legend or story. A little bit of that stuff is definitely okay -- just try to remember that we're writing an encyclopedia. Also, I'm sorry if this comes off as insulting! If you have an issue with what I'm saying here, you could always create a forum to discuss it in more depth. I'm just letting you know my impression of how we do things as of now. ~Minish (talk) 14:46, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Not much of a problem to me. I was kinda trying to note how she supposedly "used Link's feelings towards Zelda" but didn't exactly know how to at the moment. Not entirely sure why you erased some of her biography though, since it is all things that Hylia did after all.--Zakitaro (talk) 01:11, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :::It seemed to me like some of it was conjecture. It's entirely possible that I made a mistake, though -- if I erased stuff she actually did go ahead and add it back in. ~Minish (talk) 01:57, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Fragments/weird stuff Can I ask what's going on with stuff like this? It seems like in most of your edits there's stuff that's misplaced and put in random places, like that paragraph stuck at the very top of the article; sometimes, there are completely unfinished sentences. Do you know what the issue could be? It's not that huge of a deal, but we do have to fix it every time it happens. ~Minish (talk) 15:50, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :Not too sure about that myself. Probably will be a little more cautious.--Zakitaro (talk) 00:50, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::It's all good. Wikia is weird. ~Minish (talk) 03:52, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Tense Please make sure to write in the present tense -- i.e. always "shows" not "showed", etc. Thanks, ~Minish (talk) 22:08, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Forum Hey, I'm leaving this message on the page of every regular user that I can see that's edited in the last few days to make sure this forum gets circulated. It'd be great if you could hop over and add your input. Thanks! —'Ceiling Master' 00:40, June 17, 2016 (UTC) I'm going to piggyback of Ceiling Master's header and promote this forum Forum:Hyrule Warrior's Canonicity. It'd be great if you can pop by and give an opinion or two. Oni Link 04:13, June 25, 2016 (UTC)